White Roses
by Meilin Ray
Summary: Well I'm putting this out again because I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like, I think it was cause i didn't put it was a Ken Yolei story! Well there you go Kenlei people, one of the only two couples that work out! yeah go Kenlei!


White Roses  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yolei looked up at the clock hanging over the black board and gave out a sigh. 'Do they purposely make the clock go at the speed of a turtle to make me go crazy? I swear it's a conspiracy or something!' Yolei sat in her homeroom desk tapping her pencil on her note books, she was already done the note on the blackboard. Yolei was known for her impatient. 'It's been 4 years since the battle for both worlds...' Yolei thought half smiling. She was now 17 and more developed, and also a lot more intelligent, she was passing with B+'s and was proud of it. She made the entrance exams for high school because she had studied her hardest and it paid off too. But she let out a sigh when thinking of this, she still didn't have what she wanted most. Someone that cared for her.   
'I hope Kari knows how lucky she is to have T.K, they're so cute together. I'm still surprised that Davis was the one to set them up though...oh well.' Yolei smiled at her thoughts, she was truly happy for her 2 friends to find happiness. But that doesn't mean she wasn't jealous as hell. 'Kari is so pretty, everybody likes her, pretty brown hair, nice figure....wait what am I thinking!? She's my friend.' Yolei shook herself out of her thoughts and the bell rang for lunch.  
  
Yolei gathered her books and headed to her locker, she spotted Kari and T.K laughing together and waving at her. She would've waved back but all her books would've fallen. Kari's locker was right beside her own so they always talked between classes. "Hey Yolei have fun in writers craft?" Kari asked with a smile. Yolei opened her locker and gave out a sigh someone kept putting white roses in her locker. "Of course, it is my favorite subject." Yolei replied, over the years Yolei found out she loved to read and write, she even wrote about her adventures with the digidestined.  
  
Yolei took the rose out of her locker and smelled it, it smelt wonderful. "Hey Yolei where are those from?" T.K asked pointing at the flower. Yolei shrugged, "Beats me, someone keeps putting them there. It's kinda spooky 'cause only my closest friends know my com. number." Kari gave a little grin to Yolei. "Hey maybe it's from your secret admirer, for the dance?" Kari said. Yolei shook her head. "Kari no one would leave me flowers..." Yolei said stuffing her books in her locker and fixing her hair and put it in a clip with 2 strands left out framing her face. "Besides, white is the color of friendship not love." T.K said, Kari elbowed him and gave him the death look. Yolei stared at the ground, T.K was right no would give her flowers to tell her he loved her.  
  
"T.K white doesn't stand for friendship, it stands for peace and lasting love." Kari said as she opened her locker and putting her books away. "Maybe this guy wants to ask you to the dance tomorrow night Yolei." Kari said smiling. Yolei looked up at her with shock. "You think someone would ask me to the dance?" Yolei asked. Kari just nodded and T.K was getting really bored. "So who's up for eating intestines for lunch today?" T.K said with a silly looking grin. "Ew....T.K that's gross, but you're right the food is really bad," Yolei shut her locker. "But I brought my own lunch so I'm safe." Yolei said walking away leaving T.K and Kari.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yolei walked into the cafeteria, it was full of laughing gossiping teenagers. Yolei sighed and decided to sit outside. As Yolei was walking outside she spotted a nice little cherry blossom tree and sat under it. She took out her book and began reading while chowing down on her lunch. She saw a shadow form over her and looked up to see Ken. Ken was rather skinny and pale, but in Yolei's eyes absolutely gorgeous. "Hey Yolei can I join you?" Ken asked smiling down at her. Yolei put her bookmark in her book and placed it on the ground. "Of course Ken I always welcome you." Yolei said with her trademark grin.   
  
Ken blushed slightly and sat himself beside her and sat his lunch tray down beside him. Yolei wished that she would find someone like him someday that loved her back. But she knew he thought of her as no more then a friend. Ken was silently chewing on his lunch staring at nothing. "Hey Ken, if you were stuck on a desert island who would you rather have with you? Pamela Anderson or Carmen Electra?" Yolei said trying to brighten things up a little. Ken was a little surprised by the question and shook his head. "Nether, I'd sooner kill myself then have to put up with those 2. Creepy implants." He said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Yeah they are pretty spooky." Yolei said just as the bell rang. "Well Yolei it's been nice talking to you, I was wondering would you like to come over to my house after school?" He asked standing up extending his hand out to her. "Sure, are Kari and the others going?" She asked taking his hand and stood up. Ken blushed slightly and scratched behind his head. "Actually I was wondering if you just wanted to do something with me alone." Ken asked, Yolei perked up and nodded. "Of course Ken, see ya later!" She said taking her books and running off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yolei's next class was gym, Kari was in that class with her which she liked. She walked into the change room and upon impact heard all the giggling, laughing, gossiping teenage girls. Yolei let out a sigh and opened her stall and put her books in and started to change. Her school uniform was different from when Sora went to school, they now had the white dress shirts like the guys and the green jacket, the only thing that stayed the same was their skirts. Yolei first put on her green gym shorts, the least favorite article of clothing she's ever worn. They were so short you could almost see her butt. The next article of clothing wasn't as bad, it was a white t-shirt. She laced up her shoes and headed out for the gym, not taking part in the gossip all around her. She spotted Kari and walked over to her. "Hey Kari, what are we doing today?" Kari looked at Yolei and gave out a sigh. "We're *groan* ......running." She said letting her head droop. Nobody hated running more then those 2. Yolei groaned, "We did enough running in the digiworld." She said with a pout.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright girls! We're going outside and running around the track for gym class today! Start warming up!" The gym teacher yelled. Yolei started her stretches, she wasn't bad at running it's just she didn't like it that much. "Hey Kari, do you really think some guy keeps sending me those roses?" Yolei asked stretching her arms above her head. "Sure, Yolei you're a nice funny and smart person, I don't see why a guy couldn't give you flowers." Kari replied stretching out her legs. Yolei smiled and finished her stretches. "Alright ladies we're moving out!" Yelled the gym teacher. All the girls headed out side and went towards the track. The girls started giggling because they could see the guys playing soccer out on the field. Yolei let out a sigh, those girls are so weird. They all lined up and waited for the whistle and they were off. Kari was going slightly faster then Yolei but Yolei knew Kari would wear off faster that way.  
  
Yolei looked to her left and could see the boys making up their teams, likely enough Ken and Davis were the two team captains. 'I bet Ken's team wins, even though he was only really good because of the dark spores, he's practiced a lot.' Yolei thought passing three girls who got to tired from starting off to fast and giggling to much and became out of breath. Yolei watched as Ken was leading his team, so far all she could tell was Davis had 5 points and Ken had 8. Yolei passed another 5 girls and caught up to Kari. Kari was looking a little tired. "Kari you should slow down, you'll get to tired." Yolei said to her. Kari looked at her and smiled. "Well ok, but as long as you keep me company. "Kari said with a smile, Yolei nodded and pointed out at the soccer field where the guys were playing. "Kari T.K's out there but I'm not sure who's team he's on." Kari smiled and waved at T.K who waved back.   
  
Yolei wanted someone that would do that with her. Yolei looked down at her watch and sighed. 'It's been about 15 minutes...so I've got another 15 minutes to go.' Yolei thought as she passed another 7 girls. Other than Kari Yolei was in about.....6th place which was actually pretty good for her. She heard the whistle blow which meant they were half way done gym class. Yolei found herself staring at Ken again. 'He's gotten thinner, he never was very buff though. He still has the same hair, beautiful dark blue eyes, and is now maybe about 6'0'' or something, he's also pretty pale and skinny. But god he's gorgeous.' Yolei thought dreamily. She looked back down at her watch and smiled, her day dreaming took up about 10 minutes. She looked at Kari and pointed forward. "I'm gonna start speeding up, k?" Yolei asked. Kari just nodded as Yolei passed her and about 4 other girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken looked up as he had the ball and spotted Yolei passing a few girls on the track, he smiled. 'She's getting rather good at running.' He thought to himself as he kicked and scored another goal and the whistle blew. "Come on guys lets go change! Ken's team wins, 20 -18!" Yelled the gym teacher. Ken smiled and looked at Davis. "It was a close game, good job Davis." Ken said extending his hand out to Davis. Davis grinned and took his hand. "The best man won." Davis said, Ken and Davis remained friends but Ken found himself with still very little friends. He had Davis, Yolei, Kari and T.K, he didn't really talk to anyone else. Ken noticed almost everyone was gone so he ran to change room.  
  
Yolei smiled as the gym teacher blew the whistle. "Good job girls! Amara, Neely, Yolei, Kari and Jenny you guys did great, now go change." Said the gym teacher. Yolei walked back to the change room and went into the shower stall.   
  
Yolei closed the shower curtain and turned on the water. She smiled as the cool water hit her body, it was nice after that long run. 'Could someone actually like me? Of course not, nobody likes me...do they? Oh I dunno! Well I don't have a lot of friends, it couldn't be Cody that's for sure, we're like brother and sister, and it couldn't be T.K he's taken, and it couldn't be Ken we're like best friends. It better not be from a girl! EW!' Yolei giggled and Kari looked at her from the other stall. "Yolei what's so funny?" She asked. Yolei covered her mouth. "Oh nothing." Yolei managed to muffle out.  
  
Yolei changed back into her uniform and left for her last class of the day, math. This class she shared with Ken, her best friend. She walked into class and saw Ken, he waved her over and she sat down beside him. "Hey Ken, what are we doing today?" She asked him he let out a sigh and pointed to the black board. Yolei gave him an odd look and looked at the board: BIG MATH TEST TOMORROW, STUDY DURING CLASS QUIETLY!   
it said Yolei's eyes widened with shock as she dropped her head on her desk and started hitting her head repeatedly. "Ow.....ow.....ow.....ow." She kept repeating every time she hit her head until Ken pulled her up. "Yolei you'll do ok, just study with what you've got." He said to her, she smiled at him and hit the books.  
  
Yolei was looking at all the numbers and chewing her pencil, she couldn't concentrate at all on all this stuff. Her mind kept wondering to those flowers left in her locker. Who kept leaving them? and why? She sighed and noticed she had chewed her pencil right in half! Ken looked at her and handed her a new pencil smiling at her. "Yolei don't be so nervous, it'll be ok." He whispered to her. She took the pencil and started tapping it on the desk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei walked out of math with Ken. "I'll meet you at the front doors ok, I just gotta get my stuff." Ken said, Yolei nodded and headed for her locker. She stuffed her books into her locker and put what she had for homework into her backpack and slung the backpack over her shoulder and sighed, it was heavy.  
  
  
  
She saw Kari and T.K smiling and talking away heading towards her, she didn't feel like talking to them now, so she pretended not to see them when they waved to her. She saw Ken and walked up to him with a slight grin. "You ready to go?" Ken asked her, Yolei nodded in reply and they headed off for his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken looked over at Yolei and saw her staring down straight at the ground. "Hey Yolei you ok?" He asked, Yolei's head shoot up and she gave a sort of fake smile. "Oh I'm ok, just thinking of that math test we have." She lied facing forward again. Ken looked at her and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win even if he did push it farther. Ken opened the door to his house and let Yolei in.   
  
Yolei walked into the living room and plunked herself down on the couch. "Man I'm tired..."Yolei said letting her head drop backwards stretching and yawning. Ken smiled and walked over to her. "Now come on Yolei we have to study for math, lets go to my room." Ken said extending his hand out to Yolei. Yolei took his hand and picked up her backpack and followed Ken. She looked around his room and saw a computer desk with papers all over it and a journal. She gave a wicked smile and ran over to the desk and picked it up.   
  
"Hey Ken what's this?" She said waving it around in the air. Ken's eyes widened as he ran over to her. "Give it back Yolei, I have serious things in there." He pleaded with her. Yolei's smile faded and handed it to him. "Sorry Ken, I was just joking around I would never actually read it you know..." Yolei said looking down. Ken tilted her chin up and gave her a little grin. "I'm sorry if I worried you, it's ok Yolei don't be upset." He whispered to her. Yolei gave a little grin back. Ken opened up a little drawer and stuck it in. Yolei's eyes widened because in there was a bouquet of white roses. "Ken....what are the roses for?" She asked pointing to them. Ken's eye widened. "Oh um those?....are for my....Mom yeah because her birthday is coming up in a very few days." He lied. Yolei shook her head and smiled nervously.   
  
She sat down on Ken's bed and took out her math book. "Lets get started shall we?" Yolei said staring at her text book. Ken sat down on the floor beside his bed and took out his text book. Yolei took out some paper and a pencil and started chewing the pencil nervously. Ken looked at her, she looked perfect. Her brow was crinkled in deep thought...or frustration either one, she had hair falling out of its hold from her clip falling limply around her face, her glasses slowly sliding downwards, and Ken knew he was in love.  
  
About 2 hours passed and it was 5:00pm and Yolei was getting her things together. "Thanks for letting me study here Ken, I think we're good for tomorrow afternoon." She said with a grin. Ken just nodded and Yolei kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Ken just stood there in the doorway in awe and lightly touching his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei walked into her house and dropped her backpack by the door and kicked off her shoes. "I'm home!" She yelled out, no reply. Yolei walked out into the kitchen, then the living room and all the other rooms. 'Where are they?' She thought walking to her bedroom, there was a note on her bed. Yolei walked over to it and picked it up carefully reading it, it said:  
Dear Yolei~  
We decided since you never called you were eating out so me and your father went out for a night to ourselves, see you when we get back.  
Mom & Dad.  
  
Yolei sighed, now what was she supposed to eat? She sighed and laid down on her bed. She stared up blankly at the ceiling. 'Were those flowers really for his mom?....or was he lying? Oh I don't know! I guess I'll find out tomorrow night anyways...' Yolei thought and let out a big yawn. She stretched out and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Her alarm clock went off Yolei slammed her hand down on it and it shut off. Yolei groaned and fell out of bed. "Ow...." She groaned standing up heading off to the bathroom and took a shower. She stepped out of the shower and looked at her naked form in the mirror. She sighed.  
  
'Why can't I be pretty like Mimi, or Kari?' She thought to herself. She was about 5'5, taller then Kari which made her feel weird, she knew maybe 2 people her age which were taller than her, Ken 5'6 and T.K 5'6. Then she saw her stomach, in grade 8 people used to call her a bulimic because she was so skinny. Then she looked at her chest, she didn't have a big bust line like Mimi or Kari did, she was bigger than an A cup but just barely fit a B cup. Then at her face, she had dirt brown eyes and pale skin. Then her hair, it was purple! No one has purple hair!  
  
She sighed and blew dried her hair put on her makeup and got into her uniform. She grabbed her backpack and some toast and headed out the door. She was walking to school and say Kari with T.K walking hand in hand. She sighed, she wanted to happy, just like that. She didn't want them to see her so she walked slowly and always stayed 3 feet behind them until she reached the school and went to her locker. She got out her books and headed for class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei grinned, it was finally lunch, she was starving. She went to her locker and quickly grabbed her lunch and headed to the cafeteria trying to avoid Kari and T.K when they waved to her she pretended not to notice.  
  
Kari looked at T.K with concern. "She's been avoiding us all day T.K like when we were walking to school she always stayed behind when we purposely slowed down. And in the halls she wouldn't even talk to us or wave or anything. I hope she's ok." Kari said clasping the books to her chest. T.K put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, Ken told me they had a math test this afternoon and she was worried she wouldn't make the grade. She's probably just nervous and doesn't want to talk to anyone." He told her. Kari just sighed and nodded. "I hope you're right, for Yolei's sake."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei sat outside again today under the same cherry blossom tree as yesterday. She took out her lunch and stared at the ground and cried, not loudly like a baby but just let the tears fall down her cheeks.   
  
Ken was outside reading a book when he heard muffled sobs. He stood up and grabbed his backpack and headed towards the sobs. He saw Yolei sitting where she did yesterday with her head in her hands crying silently. He ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yolei are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" He asked looking at her with scared eyes.   
  
She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, no one hurt me." She said trying to smile but only a rather obvious fake one showed. Ken took off her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yolei why were you crying then, are you alright?" Ken asked hugging her tightly, he hated seeing his best friend cry, especially when he loved her so much. "No body likes me...I'm a freak." She said. Ken's eyes widened with shock. "Of course people like you, you are not a freak Yolei." He said holding her. "Then why doesn't anybody ever ask me out or talk to me or ask me to the dance tonight?" She asked him sobbing out every word. Ken smiled and pulled away from her.   
  
"Well T.K told me someone keeps leaving white roses in your locker what about him?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked down at the ground with shame etched across her face. "No one would leave me flowers..." She whispered. "That's not true, and you know it!" He said. Yolei looked up at him with a questioning look. Ken then reached into his backpack and pulled out a single white rose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: This is dedicated to those of you whom voted for Ken + Yolei! and also to those of you that voted for T.K + Kari, I was nice and threw in some Takari! ;)  



End file.
